My Special Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"I doubt Handy's gonna make a doll of Smurfette," Spiro told Eska as they wondered about Enamored's idea, "Besides, Handy's specialty is building, right?" "Yea," Eska replied, "But I think building also includes sewing right?" "Well..." Spiro thought about it. Handy did specify in making things, but was he capable of doll-making? His question was answered when Enamored rushed towards them with something in his hands. "Guys, guys!" Enamored called to them, "Look at what Handy made me!" He showed them the Smurfette doll, "She looks just as enchanting as the real one! Oh, look at how her eyes sparkle!" Eska looked closer at Smurfette's sewn-on eye buttons, "Uh, charming?" "Now I can take her home and have her with me!" Enamored exclaimed and headed home. Once back at his blue roofed house, Enamored set his doll of Smurfette on his desk and admired her. He swooned and stroked her blonde locks that Handy engineered to make it look like her hair, "Oh, I love you, Smurfette!" "I love you, too, Enamored!" A voice came from what looked like the doll. The voice startled him, "You...speak?!" "Yes, I do speak," Smurfette doll replied, "Handy designed me to reply to all of your sayings. You are dear to me, Enamored. I would spend a thousand moons with you." Enamored scooped up the doll in his hands and smiled, "I would give up eternity for you." He followed that with a kiss on Doll Smurfette's forehead, which caused her to smile. That night, while Enamored slept in his bed and dreamed big dreams, Doll Smurfette hopped off of her handmade bed that Enamored made and crawled over to his desk where he made a draft Valentine's Card for the real Smurfette. Doll Smurfette saw this, grabbed it, and ripped it in half. She then started using his paper to make a secret project. The next morning, Enamored noticed Doll Smurfette standing on his desk. This shocked him. "You can move, too!" Enamored exclaimed, "Oh, how exciting!" "Yes," she smiled, "I've been wanting to show you something, my beloved!" "Really?" Enamored wondered, "What is it?" Doll Smurfette showed him the project she was working on last night. It was a flier for free Smurfette dolls, made by Handy himself. "I don't just want us to share the love, Enamored," Doll Smurfette explained, "I want every Smurf to have a love of their own, including girls like me." "You mean there are more of you for every Smurf?" Enamored wondered. "I know I'm just for you and you alone," Doll Smurfette replied, "But the copies of me will give the Smurfs the joy they deserve. That real Smurfette doesn't appreciate you or the others. But we will." Enamored thought about what she said. He allowed her to crawl into his hands while he looked into her button eyes. Enamored then smiled, "Oh, everySmurf will be able to be with the love of their life!" "That's my beloved!" Doll Smurfette cooed, "Now, go tell Handy to make copies for every male Smurf!" "But, don't you want to come along?" Enamored cocked his head. "Oh, I'd rather not show myself," Doll Smurfette admitted, "Now go. The Smurfs are waiting..." Previous Next Category:My Special Smurfette chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story